campdemigodfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ice Cube
'' ''A secret hangout spot where only Eli Trevorson and Trevor Elison go. Gage Isaacson would go, but it is to cold for him. It was created and expanded by Eli and has now turned into the ultimate hangout spot. Trevor helped improve it after Eli showed him where it was. It is located in the glacier and part of it is underground. Trevor and Eli spend a lot of time in this awesome place. It is very cool and is almost as good as the Gage Cave. Trevor and Eli think it is very close to being just as good. ''Security There is a full body scan to tell if you are allowed into the Ice Cube. Detecter when failed, flings you 250 feet back and you will get bruises, also you land very close to the top of the volcano, so don't try to get in unless you want to end up in the volcano or get scared out of your pants by almost doing that. The security system then drops a huge metal door in front of the entryway. Only Eli or Trevor can move the metal door to get in by using a complex, secret passcode, so do not go in unless you have permission from Trevor or Eli. The First Floor Includes living room, main hangout spot, lounge area, and it has many chairs even though only 2 people hangout in this place. It is a very "homey" room and has a nice home aroma floating around inside. It is a very, very, very, very comfortable room. Trevor and Eli don't sepnd that much time here though. The Basement The basement is gigantic because it is underground. Sports stuff including, sports equipment, mini dodgeballs, basketball court, grassy area for football or any other grass sport, weight room, gigantic archery range, (Apollo cabin would be jealous) and a tennis court. Basically, the ultimate sports room ever to be created. Trevor and Eli love it and spend a lot of time there. They have field goal posts, a putting green, soccer nets and a small arena where they can play dodgeball. The Second Floor Food Area/Food Court type place. Has all little areas of our favorite restaurants. Including Little Caesers, Pizza Hut, Gosse's, Chili's, Burger King and Olive Garden. The areas are pretty small because the floor isn't that big. There is also a place where you can order any kind of meat to cook. It has a huge refridgerator, Eli's idea, that has all of our favorite drinks like Root Beer, Mountain Dew, Cherry 7Up, Fanta, Sierra Mist Cranberry Splash, Dr. Pepper and Coca-Cola Cherry Zero. The Third Floor Ultimate video game room. Has PS1, PS2, PS3, Wii, Xbox, Xbox 360, Kinect, Playstation Move, GamerActive, (Gage's Invention) and all the old gaming systems. Has all video games stored in a big container where you type in what you want, what system and it gives you the game you desire. It has 2 television sets, both 65 Tv's, so that both Trevor and Eli can play at the same time.'' ''The Fourth Floor This floor is the "rest" room. It is not for going to the bathroom, those are located on each of the floors. The room has 2 beds and plenty of comfortable things. The beds are Gage's signature SuperComfortBeds, so you fall asleep within 1 minute and 30 seconds of lying down. This is where you rest from either playing too many sports or you are just tired from a full days work. It is very peaceful and is very easy to fall asleep in. It is here because sometimes Trevor and Eli sleep here, (you don't have to sleep in your own cabin, people just have to know that you are alive) or sometimes just Eli does. The Top Floor'' This is the technology room. It has everything from ipads 3rd generation to touch screen computers to HP tablets to nook colors to ipod touches 4th generations and even the iphone 4s. (Even though Demigods don't use cell phones for fear of attracting monsters) It has every technology thing you could think of. It has every comfort chair ever so you are always comfortable when using one of the many items in the room. It is like the ultimate technology place and is a room where you can really lose yourself and your track of time. There are many other places and things situated throughout the Cube, but Trevor and Eli know where everything is. They really love hanging out in the Ice Cube and they have a real good time here. Category:Secret Places Category:Places Category:Camp Grounds